Question: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}2\\ \\ &\underline{\times7}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Explanation: We can think of ${2} \times {7}$ as $2$ rows of $7$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{11}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{12}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{13}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{14}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}2\\ \\ &\underline{\times7}\\ \\ &~~C{14} \end{aligned}$